Infamous Fate!
"Shibuki, hand over the Hero Water, and we all leave with no problem." Stated one of the men, that held Shibuki at close point. Around Shibuki were two others, and they all kept their hands up, and kunai resting firmly to them. Shibuki took just a millimeter step, and the other two clinched tighter. "You can't even move without us not knowing-" The man was cut off, both literally, and mentally, as his head laid on the ground. The other two swing their kunai at Shubiki colliding with his neck. However, the found to only make contact with a log. Suddenly, the two fell to their knees, plopping to the ground. "I've never met apathetic people if you type." He stated, as from the ground below him a nimbus of sand appeared swooping him from off of his feet. Giving him free movement, through mental means. He then began to make his way towards Konohagakure, "there is just one more I need to add to my collection." Sozin and his companion walked out the front entrance of Konoha. "What a fine day to train, Eh, Stryse? Maybe a sparring match or two." Sozin said. He wore his green flak jacket. He wore no undershirt under it and had it open, so you could see his body, his toned six pack abs. His konohagakure head band was on his right arm. "Yes Sozin. I think today is my day. I have beat you once and I feel today it will be 2 out of 14." He raised his arms and flexed his muscles, he and Sozin chuckled. He wore his Anbu uniform with his mask. He had his short sword on his back. Sozin walked with his hands in his pocket. They walked towards their usual training spot in a clearing in the woods. Shibuki knew Konoha in and out, as he himself was a former member of Konoha, before getting the opportunity to lead Takigakure (Sigma). Shibuki's nose lifted high on its own, and the aroma had Uchiha placed all over it. As a man who battled many Uchiha, and his eternal rival was one, the scent would never sly past him. Shibuki began to make his way over to the scent, and noticed two unidentified shinobi getting ready to fact off. Shibuki mental signaled his nimbus to go up higher, and it did. He now looked down on the two men. "Kazami eh? I thought they only lived in Taki or Ryūgakure. And this Uchiha, his reserves don't even compare to the ones of the people I've faced." Shibuki still looked down, and as he did, his tongue slipped out of his mouth. Shibuki was in plains eye view, and literally couldn't be missed "Pathetic." Sozin felt a strong chakra signature around him. He looked the opposite way from Shingi to look in that direction, but while he did he activated his Sharingan,the first stage, not the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. He looked in the direction in Shingi direction. Then he saw him. As soon as he saw him he made eye contact with him. Just to be polite and see his face. It was a man, on sand, to obviously lift him higher. But the thing that Sozin noticed the most was that the man was looking directly at them. He stared back at the man. He had clearly not living in konoha, Sozin would have remembered a chakra like that. Stryse wondered why they stopped and looked at Sozin. He followed where Sozin was looking and found the object he was looking at. Stryse muttered, "Who's that?" He said, clearly thinking out loud, and not looking for a response. Sozin's blue eyes darted around the man's body. He saw that the man obviously had sand release. He stopped looking and tapped Stryse's arm. Stryse lost connection with staring and then the two continued to walk their path to the training area. Sozin had a weird feeling about that man he saw. They walked on. Shibuki noticed the Uchiha's deceiving way of making eye contact, and quickly, he placed the hood hanging from his robe over his head. Had the Uchiha tried to place Shibuki under a genjutsu, it would utterly fail. "And to think, my opponents would change from the last time." Shibuki stated, as his nimbus began to hurl down to the ground. Shibuki now stood behind the two men, and he smiled. The hood stayed over his head, knowing that if one Sharingan wasn't enough two would be trouble. Underneath his robe, a snake appeared, and wraps around his neck. "I'll aide you." It states, cutting off its eye sight, but keeping its senses up high. "Two Jōnin eh? Looks like I've hit the Jack pot." Shibuki states, pulling out a kunai and licking across it. "Who wants to be added into my body bag collection first?" He asks sarcastically, mocking the men. Sozin is walking and hit heard something he the ground. He shrugged it off, thinking it as nonthing. When he hears the snake speak then he turns around. "Whom might you be?" He says, noticing that the man is following them. After hearing the man's remark, angers builds within him. "I will not be assaulted by this, incompetent fool." He thinks, his pride getting the best of him. In a swift moment, he quickly builds his chakra and uses Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi fires a net made of the flames of Amaterasu. The holes in this fiery net are very small, so it was mostly the fire. Sozin controls his chakra right, and controls the burn time to burn a little faster than usual because it would take too long to kill him. Stryse was unaware of what was about to happen so he didn't do anything. He was to busy wondering who was this person. Shibuki's slitthering tongue passed through his teeth, and from behind him a thick lot of sand came up. "Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, ehh?" Upon mental command, the sand jumped out infront of Shibuki protecting him from the fiery prowess of blaze. "My sand manipulation isn't like regular sand of Gaara." Shibuki, then raced towards Sozin, and with the help of his nimbus, his agility was increased. Shibuki, took a slight stopped; allowing him to be a second slower than before, then threw a at Sozin. The flash bag, exploded, and it would cover a five by five meter, reaching over to Stryse as well.The flash bag was capable of blinding even those of the Sharingan, for at least seven seconds. Shibuki weaved hand seals, "I should keep an eye out on that other one as well." Shibuki stated as he began to weave hand seals. Sozin wasn't surprised when the man blocked. As the man moved forward with speed, then threw the flash bang, Sozin activated Time/Space Control and used the 'Time Lag' ability. When the flash bomb was coming he made it go slower in his view, and then he shut his eyes, and swiftly put his hand across across stryse's face, making them both avoid the blinding flash. Stryse in that swift moment, when Sozin blocked his eyes, he made a quick handseal and used Lightning Release: False Darkness, when he used it with both hands shooting it from the fingertips of both of his hands. He was aiming at the spot Shingi was then. The Ultimate Show By this time, Shibuki was done weaving hand seals, and . " !" On this command, the palm of Scorpions hands opened, and small metal tip appeared. From the metal tips, submerged at aimed directly up at Sozin. It all happened do fast, that even the mastermind of the technique couldn't comprehend. His main target was, Sozin, and Stryse and others would get their doing later. Stryse, determined to protect them all, made some quick handseals and used Water Release: Water Trumpet. It was sent before the fire was anywhere near them. It went against the fire and Stryse was determined it would douse it. He put effort into his attack, hoping that even afterwards it would push against the puppet. Sozin's 1st puppet create some handseals and used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. A flaming ball of fire erupted from his mouth and was aimed at Shibuki, who was under the puppets. The real Sozin, made the Snake handseal. Lightning flickered around his fingertips. He swiftly aimed his hand down at the puppet. A flickering and unshaped, spear emitted from his fingertips. It fired at the puppet, but almost close to the puppet it mixed with the water. Creating a electrified water trumpet. The 2nd clone of Sozin, moved forwards a little, and used Fire Release: Great Fireball Shower. Fire balls that weren't anywhere near his allies or him to harm them, rained down on his opponents. All of those fireballs hit the ground in small explosions. Some of the fireballs,the water, and lightning resulted in a large explosion, destroying everything in a 2 mile radius on the ground. The Winner Sozin's mixture of natures was impressive, but perhaps he hadn't thought his assault through, or had he. His only way to evade the explosion, was to essentially use the kamui's intangibility, a feat that Shibuki lacked. "This isn't the first I've seen this." Shibuki pulled his robe off. His true body was visible. It was deligant, beautiful, and fit. He had a long braided ponytail that his daughter often did for him. From his pouch, he pulled out a kunai, he held it out infront of himself, and I spread throughout both of his palms. The fireballs collided down, and Shingi couldn't move not any it faster, Sozin planned this attack thoroughly, "Shit, it's to devastating, and I could use what I want." The mixture of techniques collided with Shingi, and the explosion began to spark up. The explosion however, would be consumed by the on his ."Space–Time Barrier" Shingi states as he then launches the explosion, back at Sozin, exploding on Sozin's shoulder where a seal had been placed, turns ago. FLASHBACK Viper, arose from the ground and bonded Sozin. And during this time, Viper placed the Flying Thunder God Technique seal, on his shoulder. FLASHBACK This was why Viper was loved, because he had he capability of places seals onto opponents without their acknowledgment. A smirked emerged on Shingi's face, his commonly known persona. He vanished from sight, and could make his next move at free will.